Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose
by TenRose4ever
Summary: A drabble is a story that is only 100 words in length. This is a collection of drabbles about the Doctor and Rose Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

**My first in the series is based on a prompt from TimePetalsPrompts over on Tumblr: "zeal" - energetic and unflagging enthusiasm, especially for a cause or idea.**

 **Please be aware of mature content.**

 **Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Untitled

The Doctor's tongue dipped into her heat and he moaned in pleasure as her flavour burst over his sensitive taste buds. It was divine: more succulent by far than the sweetest jam; more delectable than the most tender banana pancakes. She tasted of time and starlight and forever and something that was purely Rose: a cornucopia of only the best the universe had to offer. And as he brought her quivering to completion, he gorged on her essence with more zeal than he would the most resplendent banquet. He hungered only for her, and she nourished him, body and soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**A drabble based on a prompt from timepetalsprompts on Tumblr: start your fic with the following sentence: "Um, no."**

 **Sorry... I'm so sorry...**

 **Untitled (2)**

" _Ummm… no," he had chided, brandishing the purple cardigan she had tossed onto the jump seat at her. "Rose Tyler, what've I warned you about making this place domestic?" He furrowed his brows, a futile attempt to invoke the Oncoming Storm._

 _She had spun to face him, beaming a tongue-touched smile. "Not the place I'm domesticatin', is it? Look at you, pickin' up after me, like a mother hen."_

Now, clutching the cardigan against his shattered hearts, and three words lodged in his throat, he would gladly give his last life to have another chance at domesticity with Rose Tyler.


	3. Chapter 3

**Based on a prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr: restless**

 **This turned into less a drabble about restlessness and more about an image of a restless Doctor that I had in my head. The story sort of built itself around that image. Its a bit sappy. Sorry.  
**

 **Thanks to all of those who have followed, favourited, and reviewed!**

* * *

 **Untitled 3**

He slammed the TARDIS doors behind them, grabbing Rose's shoulders, wrenching her around to face him. She met the Oncoming Storm with defiance: chin upturned; lips pursed. Her expression faltered when he possessively traced the contours of her face, recognizing the storm for what it was: terror.

He whipped away from her, fiddling with random devices on the console, quaking with restless panic. "It took your face; stole your soul."

In a swish of pink satin and crinoline, she placed a comforting hand over his, and leaned against his shoulder. "And you stole me back. My soul is yours… forever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Set after the events of "The Satan Pit". The Doctor refused to acknowledge the truth.**

 **Based on a prompt from timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr:** ** _irregular orbit_** **.**

 **Untitled 4**

Rose offered him a watery smile, a pensive thing, born of devil-spawned words, nurtured by his frail reassurances of the creature's deceit. He defended his mind against the tempest of their timelines, possibilities and lies pulled into an irregular orbit around them by the approaching storm. He refused to acknowledge the certainty of the desolation they presented.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" he demanded, greedily accepting her very human hyperbole in response.

"Forever."

He clutched her to him, tracing erratic circles across her back, declarations of timeless devotion: the only truths he could communicate with conviction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Based on a prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr:** ** _Everyday magic_** **.**

 **The Doctor and Rose discuss the merits of chips on their first date.**

 **Untitled (5)**

Biting into a chip, Rose shut her eyes in pleasure. "Unnghhh, that's _gorgeous_!" she moaned. "I know they're just ordinary chips, but..."

"They're anything but ordinary, Rose," the Doctor countered. "Potatoes are unique to Earth. In all of space and time, nothing else has the same texture or flavour. And you lot have created so many ways to eat them! Take chips," he brandished one, "the perfect blend of starches, oils, and salt! Magic!"

"Must seem a bit dull to you, yeah? A bit everyday…" She glanced away.

He took her hand. "Nah. Everyday magic, Rose: that's the best kind!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Based on a prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr:** ** _wizard_** **.**

 **Set after Doomsday. After the events at Bad Wolf Bay, Jackie attempts to comfort Rose.** **I fought with this ALL DAY! But finally I got something that I am almost satisfied with... almost.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review, follow, and favourite!**

On a windswept beach, Rose clung to Jackie in despair. "He's gone, Mum. I'll never see him again."

"That man loves you, sweetheart. Any fool can see that. Take my word for it. He'll be back: him and that magical blue box of his."

"No such thing as magic," Rose sobbed.

"After all the barmy things I've seen since you met him? If anyone can do magic, it's the Doctor. He's a wizard, he is! He found me my Pete, and he'll find his way back to you too." She enfolded Rose in her arms and hoped she was right.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Doctor regrets belittling Rose's attempts at pronouncing a rather difficult word.**

 **Based on a prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr:** ** _Joy_** **. *Some lines below are borrowed from the episode "Boomtown". Credit for those lines belongs to Russell T. Davies, the writer of that episode.***

 **Untitled (7)**

The smile brightening Rose's face collapsed as he rolled his eyes at her for fumbling over the difficult word. Cold shame filled him for turning her happiness to hurt.

She simply chided him, and tried again.

He could redeem himself, help her: "Raxacoricofallapatorius."

She approached him, her smile re-emerging with each triumphant syllable she uttered. His arms unfurled to receive her as she squealed in jubilation. "That' it!" he cheered, unable to resist lifting her off her feet, pressing her body against his. Her joy infused through him, and he beamed at her success, love for her filling his soul.


	8. Untitled (8)

**Rose comforts the Doctor when he awakes from a nightmare.**  
 **Two perspectives of the same scene.**

 **Written for the prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr: Please start your fic with the following words: "Tell me..."**  
 **Very angsty "** ** _droubble_** **"**  
 **You choose the Doctor. Initially it was Ten, for me, but I realized that it could just as easily be Nine... or any post-Time War Doctor, really!**

"Tell me about it?" she coaxed as he clung to her, shaking in terror. "It wasn't your fault," she soothed, as his silent tears fell, dampening the crook of her neck.

She felt helpless in these moments, when the memories he suppressed in waking hours, tormented him while he slept: condemning whispers of a planet, consigned to oblivion by his hand. She was powerless to absolve him of the accusations of a people turned to dust. So she enfolded him in her arms and promised him forever. Perhaps if she held on tight enough, they could stay together for eternity.

"Tell me about it?" she coaxed as he clung to her, shaking in terror. "It wasn't your fault," she soothed as his silent tears fell, dampening the crook of her neck.

She thought it was about his people. How could he tell her it wasn't? It hadn't been for a long time: it was about her, always her. Her timeline swirled around him, too short by far, an ephemeral whisper of oblivion that taunted him in his dreams. So he clung to her and her promise of forever. Perhaps, if he held on tight enough, they could find oblivion together.

"Tell me about it?" she coaxed as he clung to her, shaking in terror. "It wasn't your fault," she soothed, as his silent tears fell, dampening the crook of her neck.

She felt helpless in these moments, when the memories he suppressed in waking hours, tormented him while he slept: condemning whispers of a planet, consigned to oblivion by his hand. She was powerless to absolve him of the accusations of a people turned to dust. So she enfolded him in her arms and promised him forever. Perhaps if she held on tight enough, they could stay together for eternity.

"Tell me about it?" she coaxed as he clung to her, shaking in terror. "It wasn't your fault," she soothed as his silent tears fell, dampening the crook of her neck.

She thought it was about his people. How could he tell her it wasn't? It hadn't been for a long time: it was about her, always her. Her timeline swirled around him, too short by far, an ephemeral whisper of oblivion that taunted him in his dreams. So he clung to her and her promise of forever. Perhaps, if he held on tight enough, they could find oblivion together.


	9. Chapter 9

**In the alternate universe depicted in "Turn Left", Rose enters the dying TARDIS for the first time since the time ship was retrieved from below the Thames.**

 **Written for the prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr: spooky**

 **This didn't turn out to be "Hallowe'en-esque at all… but the images of the darkened TARDIS are what came to mind.**

Rose opened the beloved blue doors, gasping as the natural light cast long, jagged shadows into the darkened space before her. She took a tentative step forward, the latticed floor panels making a dull, metallic clunk beneath her feet. Approaching the console, hands trembling, she stroked the cool surface.

The darkness shimmered with lights and the silence echoed with music, laughter, and chatter: ghosts of the Doctor; tattered memories of leather, pinstripes, and home in the Vortex.

"Spooky, isn't it?" Captain Magambo's voice shattered Rose's reminiscences.

"No… just very sad… and lonely without the Doctor. I know how she feels."


	10. Chapter 10

**For a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr:** ** _exhaustion_** **.**

 **A double-drabble (drouble) this week! Proudly 200 words.**

 **Thanks so much for all the follows, favourites, and reviews.**

Untitled (10)

"What if it never works?" The Doctor dragged his hands through worry-spiked hair. He scribbled figures across a sheet of paper, already crammed with similar gibberish, before crumpling it and hurling it across the room.

"It will. You'll do it." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But not if you don't get some rest. A bit human now, remember?"

He scoffed. "Imagine _me_ having to give in to exhaustion! Having to live, rotting, on this _one_ planet for the rest of my life."

Rose retracted her hand, feeling more alone than she ever had during their years apart. She left him sitting by the dormant TARDIS coral, and went to bed, curling herself around her sorrows, gasping out her tears.

She felt his weight shift the mattress, and stiffened as his arms encircled her. His body shuddered against hers, his sobs a discordant accompaniment to hers.

"I was going to take you to so many places… What good am I if I can't even do that?"

She stilled in realization, and touched the damp stubble of his cheek. "That don't matter. Got everything I need, right here."

"Yeah?"

"Forever," she murmured, smiling as he finally drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rose appreciates the view from the jump seat.**

 **Written for the prompt,** ** _graceful_** **, from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr.**

 **Thanks as always to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, follow, and favourite!**

-oOo-

 **Untitled 11**

Rose watched, bemused, as the Doctor leaped around the console, shifting levers and pressing buttons with graceful exuberance. He paused to send her a manic grin as he grabbed the mallet. "Where to next, Rose Tyler?" She just had time to beam back before he was dancing again, punctuating each frenzied step with an enthusiastic clang of the mallet against the more rebellious surfaces of the TARDIS.

As he twirled and pirouetted, Rose sank further into the jump seat to better appreciate the way his pinstripes curved around the contours of his bum. "Actually, I'm happy right where I am."


	12. Chapter 12

**Written for the prompt, "** ** _hidden_** **", from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr.**

 **A double-drabble (Drouble) this week. Proudly 200 words!**

 **Rose helps the Doctor to regain a little bit of his sense of self, but is shocked when she finds out why he was so concerned in the first place.**

 **Untitled 12**

"Lemme see!"

"No,Doctor! Don't you dare! Don't want you spoilin' the surprise." Rose spun his chair back around.

"Why keep it hidden? I could help. Give you pointers. After all–"

"I know what I'm doin'. Stop squirmin', yeah! Jus' a few more minutes..."

"What if it doesn't work? I can't live like this, Rose, I can't…"

"It'll work. Stop bein' such a baby."

He went quiet, brooding. But Rose had him crooning a few minutes later: "Ooooh, that feels soooo… Oi! Why d'ya stop?"

"All done. Ready?"

"So?"

"See for yourself." She turned the chair back to the mirror.

He grinned at her. "Rose, you're _brilliant_!"

"I have to admit, that _is_ some _really great_ hair! Smells just the way I remember, too! Lucky I found this jar in that derelict ship. See, working at Torchwood has its perks."

"Yup! Pompogix's Hair Pomade! Never thought I'd be so glad… Now you'll truly believe I'm the same man."

"Well, 'course you are, you muppet! Do you really think…? Is that what this was about? I thought you were jus' obsessin' over your hair." She straddled his lap, kissing him tenderly. "Doctor, I love you."

"Even on bad hair days?"

"Forever."


	13. Chapter 13

**Set sometime in the aftermath of GitF, Rose quietly confronts the Doctor.**

 **Written for the prompt "** ** _Never again_** **" from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr.**

 **I hadn't planned to write angst this week... but then this happened! But, the good news is that I managed to use this prompt twice this week and fluff was the result that time.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Untitled (13)**

"You keep doin' this, Doctor: pushin' me away!" Rose's voice prickled with the hurt of rejection. "Y'know what Sarah-Jane said? That some things are worth getting' your heart broken for."

"That's what you think I've done? Broken your heart?"

Rose glanced away, concealing her tears.

"If that's the case, lucky you! It'll just be easier for you when you decide to move on."

"You want me to leave?"

"No." The word rasped from his throat. Contrite, he fumbled for her hand.

"You won't leave me behind?"

"Never again," he vowed, gathering her against him, holding her next to his hearts.


	14. Chapter 14

**And now for some fluff!**

 **Rose tries to cajole the Doctor into coming in to eat dinner, when she finds him sulking outside over an embarrassing situation.**

 **Written for the prompt "** ** _Never again_** **" from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr, and for a prompt whose origin I don't know, that involved someone (it may even have been specific to the Doctor) being beaten at Mario Kart by everyone else in the family. Please inform me if you know the origin of this prompt, so I can give that person the credit and thanks they deserve.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Untitled (14)**

Rose sat down beside the Doctor, sulking on the front steps of the Tyler mansion. "C'mon. Mum says dinner's nearly ready."

"Sod off!"

"Very nice!"

"Never again! I'm not going back in there to be… ridiculed!"

"He's only five years old."

"That's just the point! Tony's five. I've got a good millennium on him and–"

Rose chuckled, cutting him off. "Doctor, even if he beats you at Mario Kart, you're still his hero."

"He called me 'A big Martian loser'."

"There's banana cream pie for pudding…, and time for a rematch..."

"Alright. But this time, I'm playing as Bowser!"


	15. Chapter 15

**The Doctor takes Rose to Woman Wept.**

 **From a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr:** ** _ice_** **.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and comment.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Untitled (15)**

Stepping from the doorway of the TARDIS, Rose gasped at the splendor of the curling waves: towering breakers, eternalized in ice. "Jus' think, one second there's this world, teemin' with life and movement. Then the next, it's dead… frozen and empty."

"Everything dies, Rose," he droned.

Shivering, she nestled into his embrace. He pressed his lips to her crown, and wished they, too, could be immortalized in this single moment, unchanged throughout time.

With a dazzling grin, she broke from his arms, dancing, blazing in the light from the open TARDIS door, an ephemeral flame, melting his hope of eternity.


	16. Chapter 16

**Set in Pete's World: Rose presents the Doctor with his Christmas gift.**

 **Written for a prompt from timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr:** ** _shiver_** **.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and comment.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Untitled (16)**

The shiver running down Rose's spine had nothing to do with the blizzard battering the windows of the little, TARDIS-blue house. Nor was it a result of what she was wearing: a skimpy bra and skirt in scarlet velvet, trimmed with white faux-fur (and, of course, a matching Santa hat.) _That_ get-up just made her squirm with bashful anticipation.

No, the reason for the shiver was the predatory gleam in the Doctor's eyes, devouring her as she reclined before the Christmas tree, firelight flickering over her skin.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor!"

"Oh, yes!" He advanced toward her, making her shiver again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Rose can't resist brushing snow from his hair.**

 **A very, very, very late entry for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr:** ** _snow_** **. This one is a triple drabble: proudly 300 words. And, if it makes up for the lateness, I** ** _did_** **manage to incorporate the prompt in each verse… it wasn't that hard really, but…**

 **Thank-you to all who have followed, favourited, and commented.**

 **Untitled (17)**

They burst through the TARDIS doors in a swirl of snow, howling with laughter.

"Woooo-ee," the Doctor guffawed, bouncing up the ramp, "that was close!"

Rose's heart pounded with more than just the exhilaration of the chase as she watched him toss his coat, with practiced ease, over a coral strut. Beaming, she skipped toward him. "D'ya see the look on his face when you called him _abominable_?"

He flashed a toothy grin, sending the TARDIS into the vortex. "Who knew Yetis could run so fast, eh!" His eyes gleamed.

Licking her lips, she took a step closer to him.

Unbidden, her mittened hand reached up to brush a shimmer of snow from his fringe. The smile dropped from his lips, and his shoulders tensed. With cheeks flushing pink, she withdrew. "You… you have some snow…" she gestured with awkward movements of her hand, "…in your hair... Sorry."

He ran a hand through his hair, sending a spray of snowflakes and droplets into the air. "Better?"

"All gone." She forced an uncertain smile. "I'll just go get changed then, yeah."

"Rose?" Fumbling, he snatched at her hand. "Thanks…"

"Yeah…" she faltered, "…no problem." She turned away from his apologetic gaze.

Tears prickled her eyes as she walked away from him.

In these moments, when her emotions were charged with the excitement of adventure, she was inexorably drawn to him; found it impossible to suppress her desire; felt like a fool in the face of his impassive reserve.

"Rose?" He caught her hand again, tugging her back to him. "You have a little snow, too… just there." He brushed a few flakes from her hair. Then he cupped her cheek, tipping her face up toward his.

As their lips met, any lingering cold left her, melting in the heat of arousal.


	18. Chapter 18

**Set after** ** _Fear Her_** **, Rose gives the Doctor a reason to hope.**

 **Based on a prompt from Caedmonfaith, who won this week's drabble prompt entry in Timepetalsprompts "New Year's Prompts Giveaway", over on Tumblr. Her prompt was** ** _sparkle_** **.**

 **Many thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read these little stories!**

 **~~0~~**

 **Untitled (18)**

The last fireworks fizzled into darkness. Rose turned to him, fingers interlacing with his, seeking reassurance. "What did you mean ' _There's a storm approaching'?_

Coward that he was, he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He knew what he would see: timelines shimmering about her, coalescing into a fixed point before stretching into the future, leaving her timeline behind, pitifully shortened and dark.

She squeezed his hand. "I'll _always_ find you again."

He looked, then… and grinned.

Rose's timeline _was_ too short by far, but not completely dark: hope sparkled there.

Now, if he could only keep her safe.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is one of the most ridiculous things I've ever written… :D**

 **Based on a prompt from excusemewhileiwagmytail, who was chosen to provide this week's drabble prompt for timepetalsprompts over on tumblr:** ** _Ten/Rose: behaving like little children inside a sweet shop. Bonus points for edible ball-bearings :)_**

 **The Doctor and Rose battle for last box of most coveted confection in all of space and time: who will win?**

Untitled (19)

They spotted it at the same instant: the last box of Flargisblorg's Glurble-Drops in the shop. Rose's eyes narrowed as she and the Doctor lurched to a stop, shoulder to shoulder, just metres away from the almost-empty shelf. Her muscles twitched in anticipation. She sensed the Doctor's tension as his fingers flexed, preparing for the duel, the battle for the most coveted confection in all of time and space.

One way or another, it would be hers!

As she lunged forward, he stuck his foot out, tripping her, sending her sprawling along the ground. But the game wasn't over yet...

-o-

From her pocket, she withdrew a box of Extra-Large Candy Ball-Bearings (imported from 56th Century Earth.) She had secretly bought them to decorate a Banana Cream Pie she'd been intending to make the Time Lord to celebrate their second anniversary of traveling together.

It wrenched her to part with them… but needs must.

She ripped the package open, sending the ball-bearings skittering under the Doctor's feet. His long limbs wind-milled as he struggled to maintain his balance. As Rose scrambled to claim her prize, to her utter outrage, a stranger's hand reached in and grabbed the Glurble-Drops from the shelf.

-o-

Speechless, Rose watched the man asked the clerk for two packets of Jelly Babies as well. Then he strode out the sweet shop, ridiculously long scarf flapping behind him.

"I so won!" Rose gloated, turning to the Doctor, who stood, mouth agape, staring at the door the stranger had just exited. "If that bloke hadn't–"

"Woo-hoooo!" the Doctor interrupted, jumping and punching the air. "Ha-ha! Victory is mine! I got the last box," he jeered.

Rose's brows drew together, considering the Doctor's words. "Wait… you don't mean that was…"

"And, by the way, Rose Tyler… They tasted sooooo good!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Rose is willing to face unimaginable dangers to get back to the Doctor.**

 **Based on a prompt from chocolatequeennk, who was chosen to provide this week's drabble prompt for timepetalsprompts over on tumblr:** ** _Reckless_**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who takes the time to read, comment, favourite, and follow. You are all wonderful people!**

 **-oOo-**

 **Untitled (20)**

Time was running out. Rose was becoming reckless, launching herself into untested parallels, desperate to find her Doctor.

Too often, she found herself gasping out her relief when the dimension cannon pulled her back to Pete's World, lungs searing, muscles straining, leaving behind the tattered remnants of a universe, dissolving into oblivion, where the darkness had, quite literally, been nipping at her heels.

But the instant she materialized in that desolate street, on _her_ Earth, and saw him, all pinstripes, astonishment, and really great hair, she knew it was all worth it. Overflowing with hope, she ran toward her future.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Doctor takes Rose to see the best meteor showers in the galaxy.**

 **Based on a prompt from** ** _on-the-drift_** **, who was chosen to provide this week's drabble prompt for timepetalsprompts over on tumblr:** ** _Ten or Tentoo x Rose, meteor shower/meteor storm_**

 **This is Ten x Rose…**

 **-ooOoo-**

 **Untitled (21)**

"It's beautiful, Doctor!" Rose marveled from her perch at the cliff's edge.

"Best meteor showers in the galaxy! As particles of space dust heat up and burn, they interact with various gases unique to the mesosphere of the planet… and presto! A multi-coloured extravaganza! And you, Rose Tyler, have the best seat in the house."

"C'mon! Sit." She grinned, vibrant as the shooting stars above her.

Speechless, he wrapped her in his arms, basking in her glow, oblivious to the atmospheric light show. As the last shooting star fizzled, he clung to the hope that Rose's radiance would never end.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Doctor discovers a mocking reminder, buried deep in his transcendental pockets.**

 **Based on a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr to celebrate Valentine's Day:** ** _candy hearts / broken hearts_** **. I was supposed to pick one or the other… but I went with both...**

 **... sorry!**

 **-ooOoo-**

 **Untitled (22)**

The TARDIS was silent. The Doctor tinkered below the console, alone with his thoughts: a dangerous place to be these days; a place full of self-loathing, regrets, and two very broken hearts.

Rummaging through his jacket for his hyper-spanner, his fingers brushed against an object buried amidst the hodgepodge that filled his transcendental pockets: a small candy heart, the last of a package he and Rose had shared with hooting laughter and tongue-touched grins, a mocking celebration of Valentine's Day. One heart tucked away, never delivered, saved for a special occasion.

"LOVE YOU"

He crushed the taunting words to powder.


	23. Chapter 23

**Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr:** ** _lust_** **.**

 **A double-drabble this week. 100 words just didn't cut it.**

 **The Doctor has never felt so exhausted in all his lives…**

 **-oOo-**

 **Untitled (23)**

The Doctor collapsed on his side of the bed, utterly spent. He lamented to Rose, who had disappeared into the bathroom just minutes before, "How did we ever let this happen? Three times! How could three little people create such havoc? I've never felt so exhausted in all my lives."

Rose stuck her head out the door. "Right little blighters, they are," she agreed with a wide grin. "Hope, of course, was a happy accident."

"I don't recall that Lily was part of any particular plan either, Rose."

She laughed, cutting him off. "Neither was Wilfred… not exactly…"

" _This_ , Rose, _this_ is what comes of lust!" he expounded, gesturing with a shake of his finger to the thin air she left behind after ducking back into the bathroom, shutting the door. "For a few, measly moments' (rather brilliant) pleasure, you get a lifetime of worry and countless sleepless nights! It's just not worth the risk."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that..." Rose slipped from the bathroom wearing only a sheer baby-doll negligée and a salacious tongue-tipped smirk.

"There again," he remarked, propping himself on one elbow, his energy making a remarkable resurgence, "I rather like lust. Let's go for four!"


	24. Chapter 24

**A Doomsday fixit , of sorts…**

 ** _Rose wasn't meant to still be here._** ** _Standing in the dark, deserted Torchwood Tower, his hand clutching hers, he could feel the relentless pull of time currents, trying to erase her from the universe. He could never allow that. Never._**

 **Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr:** ** _echoes_** **, and inspired by this gorgeous piece of fan art: "White Walls" by LadyDiomede**

 **More than a drabble… a quartet of drabbles, in fact.**

 **Untitled (24)**

Echoes of timelines resounded through the Doctor's mind, mocking him with ripples of possibilities and shockwaves of should-have-beens; eddies in time, seeking to steal back Rose from him. She wasn't meant to still be here.

Standing in the dark, deserted Torchwood Tower, his hand clutching hers, he could feel the relentless pull of time currents trying to erase her from the universe. He could never allow that. Never.

Desperation clawing through him, he pushed her against the stark white wall, and leaned in, claiming her soft lips with bruising force. She was his. The universe would bow to his demands.

-oOo-

Startled by the intensity of his actions, she gasped against his mouth. He pulled away, ashamed.

"Stay…" she breathed.

He found himself unable to refuse her entreaty. The mighty Time Lord, who aspired to bend the laws of space and time to his will, was a mere supplicant at her feet. Held by her unwavering gaze, he watched, dumbfounded, as she shed her clothes, piece by piece, until she stood naked before him, skin bathed golden in the light that streamed from the open TARDIS doors.

Ignoring the timelines determined to condemn her to nonexistence, he cupped her cheek. "Mine."

-oOo-

She smiled, tugging his tie loose. The rest of his clothes were soon gone too, forgotten on the floor. A heady rush of pheromones filled his senses, as she wrapped a leg around his waist and her moist, velvet folds caressed his erection.

Her back pressed against the solid white wall that, only hours ago, had been a ravenous portal to the Void, one that had nearly consumed her. Now, it was her support as he lifted her, legs draped over his arms, spreading wide to receive him. Foreheads pressed together, he sank into her.

He'd never let her fall.

-oOo-

They were playing a dangerous game, defying the laws of time, and he sought oblivion in Rose's welcoming heat. But desperation plagued him; timelines taunted him; and he plunged into her, claiming her, asserting his authority over creation.

Sensing Rose's impending release, he thrust harder, deeper. "Tell me again," he begged against her lips, "how long are you going to stay with me?"

She began to throb around him.

"Tell me, Rose! Please!"

As the word "forever" tumbled from her mouth, she shattered, pulling him with her.

With that promise, the universe relented, echoes of forgotten timelines fading to silence.


	25. Chapter 25

Donna often teased him and rolled her eyes, but _this_ gentle smile was different.

Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _sympathy._

This turned out to be Donna with the Doctor, although Doctor x Rose is in there if you squint at it and read between the lines. Not sure how I feel about this one... but it is what my brain threw out there, this week.

* * *

-oOo-

Untitled (25)

Despite her brashness, Donna's hugs were heartfelt and honest. Behind "Dumbo" and "Big Outerspace Dunce", titles selected just for him, lay a heart of gold, and a boundless desire to yell at the universe until it bent to her will.

She offered him sympathy, a cuppa, and a squeeze of a hand on those nights he thought he might regenerate with the pain of Rose's absence.

And though she often teased him and rolled her eyes, _this_ gentle smile was different. "Why don't you tell her yourself?" She gestured with a nod.

Trusting his best mate, the Doctor turned around…


	26. Chapter 26

**Grieving and feeling guilty after the events of "Father's Day", Rose doesn't believe the Doctor will have any more use for her in his life.**

 **Written for Pir8grl, who was the winner of a drabble in my 500 follower celebration, over on Tumblr. Her request was:** ** _"Ooohhh…I would love a Nine/Rose cuddle fic!"_**

 **Well, it turned into a double drabble, and the cuddling is only at the end… still, I hope you like it, darling.**

* * *

 **Untitled (26)**

Rose hung her head. Grief over watching her father die fought for a place in her aching heart with the shame she felt over her selfish, angry words to the Doctor and her rash actions that had placed the entire world at risk.

She really _was_ just a stupid ape. He'd surely want to drop her back home, now. After all, it was only last week that he had said, "I only take the best." And after today… that was definitely not her. Not anymore.

"I'll jus'…" Unable to meet his eyes, she gestured toward her room. "I'll go pack."

-oOo—

"What d'ya wanna do that for?"

She shrugged. "Jus' figured… y'know…" Hot tears burned in her eyes.

"Don't be so stupid."

She bristled. "Oi! I'm not–"

"No, you're not. Now, sit," he commanded, indicating the jump-seat.

Exhausted, she didn't argue.

"Budge up." He cast off his jacket, nudging her over to make room for him. He covered her hand with one of his, offering a gentle squeeze; the other, he wrapped around her shoulders, tugging her against him. "C'm'ere."

She nestled into the soft wool of his jumper, finding peace and comfort, overwhelming acceptance and belonging in his embrace.


	27. Chapter 27

**Things go pear-shaped when the Doctor responds rashly to seeing Rose flirting and dancing with a "pretty-boy Prince."**

 **Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr:** ** _game._**

 **This "drabble" quickly turned into something enormous: an octo-drabble. I could just have written it as a ficlet, I suppose… but I rather enjoyed the challenge of being restricted to 100 word chapters.**

 **Warning!** **Super-sappy ending! Proceed with caution!**

* * *

 **Untitled (27)**

Rose frowned over her shoulder at the Doctor, then offered the Prince her tongue-touched grin and, taking his hand, allowed him to sweep her onto the dance floor.

The Doctor glowered, tossing back the remains of his drink, thumping the glass down when Rose whispered in the pretty-boy's ear, and he, in turn, brushed a tendril of hair from her cheek.

He stuffed his fists deep in his pinstriped pockets when royal hands began to roam over Rose's body, and she willingly stepped closer so their hips pressed together, swaying with the music.

Enough was enough! This wasn't a game!

-oOo-

Enraged, he blustered through the sea of dancers. "Excuse me." He shoved Prince Pretty-boy out of the way. "I'm cutting in." Seizing Rose's hand, he dragged her from the dance floor, ignoring her vehement squeaks of protest.

"What the fuck, Doctor? I'm not allowed to dance?"

" _That_ wasn't dancing. That was… _Dancing_."

"Yeah, maybe it was! What's it to you? Didn't exactly hear _you_ invitin' me to _dance_. What d'ya bring me here for, anyway?"

"Weeell…" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have needs, Doctor! And Prince Orren was bein' so–"

"Guards! Seize him!" the Prince shouted.

-oOo-

The Doctor sulked. 54 hours, 3 minutes, 47 seconds, stuck in the Royal Dungeons, _alone_ , left to rot. How was he to have known it was a criminal offence to "cut in" on Royalty? Weeell, maybe he did remember something…

But the point was… that _wanker_ , Prince "Pretty-boy" Orren, had been putting his bloody, royal hands all over Rose! _His_ Rose! And, to add insult to injury, his last sight of Rose had involved her leaning against the Prince's shoulder, accepting his comfort.

The clumsy thumps of the guards outside the cell roused him from his brooding. "Time to go."

-oOo-

" _Rose_!" He rushed to greet her, arms unfurled for a reunion hug. She met him with a furrowed brow and crossed arms.

 _Oh_ …

And she had changed from her gown into the flowing pantsuit favoured by the females on this planet. Seemed she had been fitting right in during his incarceration.

 _Oh_ …

"Here." She thrust his sonic and his psychic paper at him. "They said you could have these back, and that you're free to go."

He forced a broad grin. "Brilliant!" Grabbing Rose's hand, he nodded to the guards. "Gentlemen, it's been… delightful! Rose, allons-y!"

She didn't move.

 _Oh_ …

-oOo-

"Rose?" His hearts clenched, his respiratory bypass kicked in, but he feigned nonchalance, and jogged farcically on the spot, tugging at her hand. "C'mon, Rose Tyler! Allons-y! Back to the TARDIS. All of space and time. Remember? Couldn't have forgotten all of that in just a few days?"

"Is this just some game to you, Doctor?"

He opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come.

"Do you have any idea what I went through to get you out of there?"

"Erm…"

"Doesn't matter." She rolled her eyes. "Let's jus' go." She strode off ahead of him, back to the TARDIS.

-oOo-

After two days of cold shoulders and even colder glares, the Doctor couldn't take it anymore. He knocked on her bedroom door. "Rose, I think we need to talk…"

"Ya think?" Her sarcasm stung. She opened the door then returned to her bed. "Took ya long enough."

"Was waiting for you to say something…"

She raised her eyebrows, lip curled.

 _That_ had been the _wrong_ thing to say. He tried again: "Rose, I'm sorry…"

"That's a start," she mused. "What for?"

"What d'you mean?"

" _That's_ what I thought... Take me home, Doctor. Come get me when you've worked it out."

-oOo-

"'Bout bloody time ya showed up, ya great pillock!" Jackie berated him. "Blimey! Look at the state of ya! And 'ere I thought _this_ one was bad, drivin' me barmy with 'er whingin' and mopin' around in bed all day!"

"'Lo, Jackie." He scrubbed self-consciously at his week's growth of facial hair. "Not gonna hit me?"

"Don't think it didn't cross my mind," she smirked. "Well sit down, then. I'll get herself outta bed. Then I'll make you a cuppa and clear out so you two can chat."

"Sure you're not gonna slap me?"

"Nah, ya plum. But _she_ might…"

-oOo-

Rose's lips were pressed together, forcing back tears, and his heart broke for her.

"Didn't think I'd ever see ya again."

"Oh, Rose." He rushed to her, enfolding her in his arms. "I'm here now. I'm so sorry. I keep pushing you away… then when you flirt… weeell, I get…"

"Jealous git!" Rose hummed, stroking his stubble.

"I'm afraid…"

"Yeah?" she prompted.

"…of losing you. I thought… perhaps… it would hurt less, in the end, if…

"Dance with me, Rose?"

"Forever," she murmured, tears spilling over her cheeks. They began to sway together, dancing to the music in their hearts.


	28. Chapter 28

**After countless years, and many regenerations, he still waits for her to astonish him once more.**

 **Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr:** ** _astonish._**

 **This one was a battle: the words wouldn't come and I actually cried in frustration. But then, this** **got written and I think I'm happy enough with it, introspective angst that it is!**

* * *

 **Untitled (28)**

After countless years, and many regenerations, he still waits for her to astonish him once more.

Rose Tyler.

The woman who returned to him, time and again, refusing to concede defeat, even when facing insurmountable odds.

The woman who always found a way to be there to hold his hand, even after he had long since given up hope of ever again feeling her fingers lacing with his.

The woman who had never renounced her promise of forever.

He would love her always.

And if she would only astonish him one last time, he would never again send her away.


	29. Chapter 29

**When everything goes pear-shaped on an alien battle field, the Doctor becomes desperate in his grief.**

 **Written for Jeeno2, who was the winner of a drabble in my 500 follower celebration, over on Tumblr. Her request was: "** ** _The journey of a lifetime_** **."**

 **I was in a rather dark, angsty mood when I wrote the first stanza of this… and I'm sure it isn't quite what you envisioned, hon. And it turned into more than a drabble… 5 drabbles, in fact!**

 **WARNING FOR MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!**

* * *

 **Untitled (29)**

Rose crashed to the ground. An excruciating pulse of pain lanced through her body. A second later… there was no pain; no sensation at all. That couldn't be good.

Her sight began to dim and panic set in. She was slipping away, even as battle raged around her. She needed him to know…

"Doctor!" The breathless plea faltered from her lips, and she willed herself to cling to life.

His beloved face appeared; hair dishevelled, eyes wild. "Rose! NO! ROSE! Stay with me, Rose!"

"It was the journey of a lifetime…"

And with her last breath, she sighed, "…my Doctor…"

-oOo-

He shielded her lifeless body against the explosions and mayhem around them. He felt her final breath against his cheek; heard her heart's final throb.

All his fault.

In despair, he gathered her to him, and staggering to his feet, strode across the battlefield. Rose's hair cascaded over his arms, a golden banner of peace. The fighting stopped in their wake. Combatants, sensing the power he exuded (the anger, the loss, the Oncoming Storm,) lay down their weapons.

Reaching the TARDIS doors, he faced the silent soldiers. "This war ends here and now," he decreed. His Rose's dying act: armistice.

-oOo-

It was all wrong. She could not be gone. He refused to believe it. The words of the Beast, _the valiant child, who will die in battle…_ , mocked him, as he clutched Rose's battered body to his chest.

No. If he believed in one thing, he believed in her. His Rose. Her promise of forever.

The universe owed him. He had lost so much. He would _not_ lose her! Damn the consequences!

Arranging her on the infirmary bed, he stroked her hair, and placed a kiss to her cold lips. With a snap of his fingers, he released Rose's salvation.

-oOo-

Her eyes fluttered open to a deluge of sensation: lights, sounds, smells, textures, patterns.

The Doctor stood at the foot the bed, an inscrutable expression beneath his bedraggled hair.

She narrowed her eyes, lips pursed, baffled. "I died… I felt it… 25 minutes, 43 seconds ago." She stretched her hand toward his, seeking comfort.

He stumbled forward, pulling the offered hand to his lips. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you." Raw emotion transformed his appearance. He was so vulnerable: frightened; thankful; very guilty. She could sense it through the touch of their skin.

"I'm never gonna leave you."

-oOo-

Two hearts galloped in her chest; whorls of time danced around her.

Rose saw something die in the Doctor's eyes the moment he realized she understood. She placed a loving hand on his cheek, his shame flooding her mind at the touch. "Tell me."

"Nanogenes. But they copied _my_ physiology. I was desperate. Now I've condemned you to watching everyone you love…"

"Not everyone. I'll have _you_ … forever."

"Stuck with me? You deserve so much more."

"'S not so bad."

"Yeah?" He offered a shy smile, sharing his hope and love with her.

"It'll be the journey of a lifetime."


	30. Chapter 30

**Sometimes, Rose just feels empty.**

 **Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr:** ** _without._**

 **I wasn't sure about this one, so many, many thanks to Caedmonfaith for a quick read-through and the encouragement.**

* * *

 **Untitled 30**

Sometimes she felt so alone, even when he stood right beside her: when he evaded her questions; or explained something at ninety miles per hour; or returned from France five and a half hours late.

Sometimes she just felt empty.

And then there were the times he held her hand; or she caught him looking; or when he hugged her tight after a wild adventure, running among the stars.

Without him, she would have a shop girl's smaller-on-the-inside life, filled with telly, and beans-on-toast, and a flat on the Estate.

Yes, some things were worth getting your heart broken for.


	31. Chapter 31

**The first time the Doctor sent her away, Rose Tyler had been innocent…**

 **Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _innocence._**

 **Once again, this is one I'm not sure about. But I have the excuse that it was mostly written in a hotel lobby in St. Louis, waiting for Lizzy Lovegood, and distracted by the thought of meeting David and Billie at Wizard World St. Louis!**

 **Thanks to Caedmon for the quick read-over.**

* * *

 **Untitled (31)**

The first time he sent her away, Rose Tyler had been innocent. Trusting. Just too good.

The second time, she had simply been caught off guard, her innocence eroded by past companions and French courtesans and parallel horrors… by his egocentric presumptions.

Yet, she clung to the shattered pieces of her faith in him. Following the trail of his voice in her dreams to a windswept beach, she had trusted he would bring her home.

But all he could do was watch the hope in her eyes turn to horror as he faded away, precious words caught in his throat.


	32. Chapter 32

**WARNING! This is a baby fic / birth fic! If this is not your thing, please steer clear!**

 **Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr:** ** _birth._**

 **The Doctor hadn't known what to expect his child's birth to be like.**

* * *

 **Untitled 32**

He hadn't known what to expect… not really. This was so different from how Time Lords were brought into the world. This was pain and blood and passion… and an awful lot of expletives he didn't even know existed.

When he tried to share the experience with Rose through their bond, she had chucked him out on his telepathic arse. Maybe not the type of support she needed…

So he had backed off, physically, as well. Just to be sure…

"What the 'ell, Doctor! You're s'pposed to be helpin' me, not cringin' in the fuckin' corner!"

"But you…"

"Doctor!"

"Oh…"

-oOo—

He took her hand, and kissed the sweat-damp hair on her temple. "I'm sorry… so sorry."

"Shut up!"

"Yes… right. Shutting up."

Another contraction and his hand ( _the_ hand!) was at risk of being torn from his body. He reached out through their bond again, soothing her with his love, wrapping himself around her torment, easing her pain.

Two minutes later, he watched in awe as _his_ daughter, wet and pink, nestled against Rose's bare chest.

Rose smiled up at him, wilting, exhausted, and just bloody beautiful. "I love you."

This was so much better than the Time Lord way.


	33. Chapter 33

**During her very first days on the TARDIS, Rose quickly adapts to her surroundings. A disgruntled Doctor takes notice.**

 **Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr:** ** _breakfast._**

* * *

 ** _Untitled 33_**

Just what the hell's she playin' at? Strollin' around the TARDIS like she owns the place! Makin' herself right at home!

Blimey! Here I am, havin' a nice, peaceful, mornin' cuppa, and in she wanders all tousled and drowsy, in nothing but a T-shirt and… [ _Rose reached for a mug in the cupboard, exposing her bum._ ] …knickers. Pink with green and purple dinosaurs! Of all the bloody things!

I won't be havin' her sabotagin' my breakfast with domestics. [ _She poured her tea and settled beside him._ ] Then again, her head restin' on my shoulder… fantastic way to start the day!


	34. Chapter 34

**In Pete's world, Rose tries to convince the Doctor to take her to a concert for a very special reason.**

 **Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _concerts._**

* * *

 **Untitled 34**

"Every time I tried to take you to concerts…"

"…it all went pear-shaped," Rose chuckled, cupping the Doctor's cheek, stroking her thumb over his dimples.

"Dangerous! You could have…"

She pressed her lips to his. "Hush. New TARDIS, new universe… new, new, new Doctor."

"New and improved! That's me!"

"So… what d'ya think?"

He shrugged, insecurity resurfacing. "No need, really, Rose."

"Course there is."

"I won't put you in danger over… a piece of clothing!"

"Nonsense! We're goin'!" Determined, she entered the coordinates herself. "Golden Gate Park. January 14th, 1967. Janis Joplin gave you that coat once. She will again."


	35. Chapter 35

**During a dimension hop, Rose sees a familiar shape.**

 **Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr:** ** _summer haze_** **.**

* * *

 **Untitled (35)**

Blinding sunlight stung Rose's eyes, and suffocating heat enveloped her as the Dimension Cannon hurtled her across unfamiliar ground.

A barren roadway stretched before her, the scorching tarmac uncomfortable through her shoes. Exhausted and disheartened, every instinct begged her to ask for an immediate recall, a return to pity and platitudes.

Hesitating, she turned around. There! A shape shuddered into view through the summer haze, familiar blue gleaming in the hot air that rippled above the roadway.

Arms outstretched, she staggered forward. But before she could touch it, it vanished: a cruel illusion formed of heat shimmers and desperate hope.


	36. Chapter 36

**The Doctor finds Rose's tan lines irresistible.**

 **Written for a prompt from timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr :** ** _tan lines._**

 **Imagine the Doctor of your choice…**

* * *

 **Untitled (36)**

Unable to resist, his fingers traced the tan lines left by Rose's bikini top, from behind her neck down to the still-creamy white swell of her breasts. He trailed circles around each soft mound, spiraling inward, watching in fascination as her nipples, responsive to his touch, hardened to firm peaks. As he kissed each pink bud, sensual sighs tumbled from her lips.

She shifted her hips, and his eyes were drawn down to the pale triangle of untanned flesh at the apex of her thighs, enclosing a patch of brown curls. His fingers twitched, eager to trace another irresistible path.


	37. Chapter 37

**Rose was never going to leave him.**

 **Written for a prompt from timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr :** ** _calm._**

 **A little bit of a Doomsday fix-it, to commemorate that painful episode.**

* * *

 **Untitled (37)**

Collapsed against the white wall, they clung together in silence. He revelled in the warmth of Rose's body against his, her scent filling his lungs, her hair between his fingers. He allowed himself a contented smile when her breathing grew deep and slow, knowing she had surrendered to exhaustion.

He surprised himself by being at ease with her enfolded in his arms, instead of his usual, manic impatience to be in a constant state of motion. Her presence soothed him, allowed him to experience a sense of calm he had never felt before. She was never going to leave him.


	38. Chapter 38

Written for a prompt from dwsmutfest, over on Tumblr: _You really need to get laid_. And it also includes last week's drabble prompt from timepetalsprompts : _friendship._

This story is written in drabble verses… 12 of them. I quite enjoyed the challenge of creating a story composed 100 word "chapters". I don't know that I'm in love with it, but… here it is! I hope you enjoy.

 **Summary:** There she stood, in her pyjamas, so soft and warm and inviting. She bit the corner of her lower lip. "So… just you and me tonight, yeah?"

* * *

 **Untitled (38)**

"Not gonna happen, Jack!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Plenty of reasons."

"She's beautiful. Smart. _And_ she's crazy about you. What other reasons do you need?"

"You couldn't begin to understand. Now _shut_ it."

"Alright, alright! Geez!" Jack threw his hands up in surrender. "Just tryin' to help, here. You could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife."

"I told _you_ to shut it!" The Doctor slid out from under the TARDIS console, cutting a stormy glare at Jack. "'Sides," he muttered, sliding back under, "for there to be sexual tension, you'd need there to be sexual attraction."

-oOo-

"Whoa! I heard that. Are you trying to tell me you're not attracted to her? Cause I can smell that bullshit a mile away."

With a groan of frustration, the Doctor reappeared from under the console, glowering at Jack. "Are you gonna help with the repairs, or are you just gonna stand there yammerin' 'bout things that aren't your business?"

"I can multitask... The way I see it, Doc, you really need to get laid."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and returned to his work.

"How long has it been for you, anyway? Never mind… we're talkin' centuries, aren't we?"

-oOo-

The Doctor stood up, leaning his hands against the console, head hanging. "She doesn't want _me_ , Jack. She's so young. What could she possibly want from a broken, old man?"

"Age has nothing to do with it. She's good for you, Doc. I'm tellin' ya, I'd kill for someone to look at me the way you two look at each other."

"And just what way would that be?"

Jack demonstrated, shooting the Doctor a simpering smile and fluttering his lashes. "And that's just _you_. Rosie's almost as bad."

"We're just friends. That's _all_. And I'm not lettin' _anything_ ruin _that_!"

-oOo-

"Just friends?" Jack chuckled. "Keep tellin' yourself that. Not that I'm suggesting you shouldn't continue this… friendship, but you could be… dunno… friends with benefits."

The Doctor's eyes blazed cold blue fury. "You better not be suggestin' that Rose is nothin' more than a quick shag." He stalked toward the Captain.

"Take it easy! Course I'm not. I'm just sayin'… Forget it. I'm gonna turn in." He turned to leave, stopped, then faced the Doctor again. "Look Doc, she makes you better. If anyone can handle all your baggage, Rosie can. She loves you. Don't waste this chance for happiness."

-oOo-

"Where's Jack?" Rose's voice broke through the Doctor's thoughts.

"Turned in early."

There she stood, in her pyjamas, so soft and warm and inviting. She bit the corner of her lower lip. "So… just you and me tonight, yeah?" She glided toward him, touching his arm. Her warmth permeated the wool of his jumper, tingling against his skin. "'S been a while. I've missed our time together. I mean, I love Jack an' all, but…"

He peered down into her twinkling eyes, schooling an impassive expression, as she wound her arms around him and nestled her head against his chest.

-oOo-

At his lack of responsiveness, she huffed, pushing away from him. "Fine. I'll leave ya to it, then."

His pulse thundered in his ears as she turned away. He fumbled for her hand, catching only the tips of her fingers. "Wait… Rose." She paused, and he managed to secure her hand in his and drew her back to him. "Don't go."

She huffed again, frowning up at him, lips pursed.

"Rose, I… Oh, what the hell!" He reached forward, cupping her face with his free hand, drawing her in further. Unhesitating, he leaned in and captured her lips with his.

-oOo-

"This alright?" he breathed over her lips.

She whimpered, nodding her consent.

Releasing her hand, he cradled both her cheeks, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss.

Her arms curled around him, her hands wriggling under the hem of his jumper, warming his cool skin, igniting a pleasant burn deep in his groin.

She nipped his lower lip and broke the kiss. Eyes shut, his lips helplessly sought to recapture hers. He opened his eyes to her cheeky, tongue-tipped grin.

She giggled, ducking her head. "Jack'll take the mick if he sees this."

"Better move _this_ somewhere else, then. C'mon! _Run_!"

-oOo-

As Rose stepped into his room, the austere rigidity of the space dropped away, softening and warming with her mere presence. She looked back at him, eyes wide and uncertain, breaths quick and shallow.

"C'm'ere." He enfolded her in his arms, comforting and caressing her. "We don't have to… not if you don't want…"

"No, I _do!_ God! I jus'… I jus' feel a bit silly, s'all."

"Nothin' silly about you, Rose Tyler." He dipped his head, brushing his lips over hers again, then he scooped her into his arms and walked over to lay her gently on his bed.

-oOo-

"I want to see you, Rose. All of you." He tugged the shoulder of her vest down, allowing his hand to graze over her breast. Her nipple puckered through the fabric, and he bent his head to suckle it. "I want to taste you."

Rose's throat quivered as she swallowed, and he traced his finger down the length of her neck to her collarbone. He plucked at the other shoulder of her vest. "These clothes have to go."

He helped to lift the vest over her head, pulling it off, discarding it, as he took in her bared torso. _"Fantastic!"_

-oOo-

She met his gaze, mouth crooking in a seductive smirk, as she shimmied off her pyjama bottoms to lie naked before him.

"Blimey, Rose. You're beautiful!"

"For a–"

He smothered her words with a kiss. "No… just beautiful."

She blushed, and his eyes followed her flushing skin, down to the soft, pink mounds of her breasts. Suckling each firm nipple in turn, he then trailed his lips downward, encircling her navel with his tongue, and mouthing his way lower, to her damp curls.

As he buried his face between her thighs, the scent of her arousal suffused his senses.

-oOo-

He gorged himself on her essence, listening to the music of her moans as his tongue laved and swirled, working her toward completion. He buried his fingers deep in her heat, pumping in time with the motions of his mouth.

As she began to tremble with pleasure, he encouraged her, thrusting and sucking. He lifted his eyes to her face, a vision of glowing ecstasy, as she came with his name on her lips.

Eyes sex-hazed, she pulled him up for a snog. "Now, my Doctor, fuck me."

She didn't have to ask twice. He lay back, shedding his clothes.

-oOo-

Rose's warm fingers peeled back the last layer, revealing his thick, eager length. She straddled him, guiding him, engulfing him in her velvet heat.

He gripped her bum, moving her along his shaft, enthralled by the jostling of her breasts. He was lost in her. It was all too hard, too fast...

Then… relief as Rose keened, her sex clenching around him, bringing them to completion together.

Snuggling in the afterglow, a knock at the door startled them.

"Got room for one more?"

"Shove off, Harkness! A bit busy."

"Nice work, Doc!"

Rose chuckled. "I agree. That was... very nice!"


	39. Chapter 39

Donna knows it will be worth it to know that her best friend was truly happy.

Written for a prompt from timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr : _confused._

* * *

 **Untitled (39)**

The great outerspace dunce was just staring at her, mouth hanging open, brows knit, confused. Donna didn't even try to suppress her fond smile as she gestured with a nod down the darkened street.

He turned his head, his bewilderment transforming to wonder and then to pure joy as Rose's smile set the street alight, and the two idiots began to run toward one another.

No doubt she'd have to set some strict rules about not shagging on every surface of the TARDIS (yuck!), but it would be so worth it to know that her best friend was truly happy.


	40. Chapter 40

The Doctor is very impressive, but so is Rose…

Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _pleased_.

* * *

 **Untitled 40**

The Doctor watched Rose trembling in ecstasy, her hands clutching the bedsheets. He brought her down with gentle strokes of his fingers and laps of his tongue.

"You're lookin' pleased with yourself."

"That… _that_ was a new record, Rose Tyler! One minute, twenty-six seconds. No way you can top that. _You_ owe _me_ ten quid."

The sultry way Rose narrowed her eyes made his hearts stutter. "You _are_ very impressive, I admit. But _I'm_ better. Double or nothin', Doctor. I'll have you comin' in under a minute!"

"You're on!"

She licked her plump lips. Either way, he was a winner.


	41. Chapter 41

Rose contemplates her relationship with the Doctor, during the events at the end of GitF.

I wrote a horrid thing… I'm sorry. Loads of thanks to Bria/Hanluvr for her late night help with that last line. Thanks so much, hon!

Written for a prompt from TimePetalsPrompts, over on Tumblr: _eternity_.

* * *

 **Untitled (41)**

There were too many different emotions clashing in Rose's mind for her to feel much of anything at all: shock, hurt, relief, love, fear, devotion, anger, sorrow... But she _could_ focus on _him_. "You alright?"

"I'm always alright." The Doctor offered a strained smile that did nothing to ease the weary sadness in his eyes. His gaze dropped from hers, dismissing her, as he turned to purposeless tweaking of the TARDIS console.

That was it? Not that she should have expected anything more. She was yesterday's news.

Five-and-a-half hours might as well be an eternity, they felt that far apart.


	42. Chapter 42

**Rose wasn't his to keep...**

 **Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr:** ** _serenity_** **.**

 **I don't know which Doctor this is written for: any of Nine through Twelve would fit the bill… I had Nine in mind when I started, and Ten in "Journey's End" when I finished. May your muses be your guide.**

* * *

 **Untitled 42**

He had been broken, chasing oblivion, when she had blundered into his life. From the moment she had taken his hand, her light had begun to mend his soul, and restore his will to live.

Rose wasn't perfect. She was infuriating, opinionated, and willful. But she was also compassionate, kind, and brave. When she offered him her cheeky smile, he gave himself permission to smile back, and when he held her in his arms, he felt a serenity he knew he'd never deserve.

She made him better, but she wasn't his to keep. The universe would never be so kind.


	43. Chapter 43

Thank-you to my Secret September Buddy for inspiring me with the following words: _*crawls into your inbox and wraps you in a koala hug* I'm sorry that real life has been so hectic lately! I hope things calm down soon. Until then- just take a moment to imagine Tentoo and Rose after she has a bad day at work: she's lying on the couch with her head in his lap, and he's playing with her hair and talking nonsensically about space. It's just a little thing, but she's so relaxed afterwards and knows how incredibly loved she is. 3 I hope you have a good weekend, darling! 3 SB_

Thank-you, luv!

I also managed to sneak in this week's drabble prompt from TimePetalsPrompts, over on Tumblr: _feelings_.

 **After Rose gets a formal reprimand at work, the Doctor knows just how to soothe her.**

* * *

 **Untitled (43)**

At the Doctor's urging, Rose lays her head in his lap. Feelings of shame and indignation over her formal reprimand slowly melt away as his fingers slip through the strands of her hair, massaging her scalp with gentle pressure, unconditional love seeping through with every touch. Forgiveness and affirmation are woven into the cadence of his words, incomprehensible technobabble about cosmic strings and rifts in the Time Vortex a soothing balm for her battered soul. Cherished and safe in the bubble of his love, she relaxes completely, his every caress conferring her with strength to face the universe again tomorrow.


	44. Chapter 44

**Set in** ** _Journey's End_** **, Tentoo mentally prepares himself to step onto the sands of Bad Wolf Bay.**

Written for a prompt from timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _gateway_.

 **Untitled (44)**

As the TARDIS landed, the Doctor moved toward the door. He turned to look at Jackie. "Home." The implication of that word settled in his single, throbbing heart, as he swung the door wide.

"You comin' to say good-bye?" Rose chimed to the Time Lord, offering him her hand to hold.

The Doctor scowled at his impassive counterpart, who ignored her gesture. Shrugging, naïve, Rose turned toward _him_ instead, and he offered a sad, loving smile. Maybe he would be enough.

Stroking a coral strut one last time, he stepped across the gateway to his future, his gateway to forever.


	45. Chapter 45

**The Doctor is haunted by memories of Rose.**

There was really no call for this… but I am slave to the muse. #dontfightthemuse

Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _shadows_.

* * *

 **Untitled 45**

The TARDIS corridors chime with ephemeral echoes of golden laughter and tart remarks. Pink, tongue-touched smiles and flashes of yellow hair taunt from the fringes of his vision, darkening into shadows when he turns to follow.

He's tormented by the fruity fragrance of shampoo on pillows, her lingering scent wafting from abandoned clothing, and the sultry musk of sex clinging to the sheets.

He runs, the wraith of a warm hand in his growing colder with every stride.

He burns up a sun to say goodbye, but the words dissolve on his tongue as her forlorn image fades into oblivion.


	46. Chapter 46

**The Doctor tends to the wounds of his jeopardy-friendly daughter.**

Written for two prompts from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: this week's prompt, _tears_ , and one from way back on May 5th, _tender._

I don't know why I didn't finish it way back when, because it only needed some tweaking. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Untitled 46**

"This won't hurt, love. Promise." The Doctor tugged Charlie's hand from her swollen cheek, persuading her to let him examine her injury.

He activated the dermal regenerator. "There you go." Ruffling the honey-brown hair, he placed a tender kiss on the newly-healed skin. "Next time you find something unfamiliar, tell me or Mummy _before_ you go poking at it. The TARDIS attracts all manner of alien artefacts."

With a cheeky grin, Charlie wiped her tears, hopped off the examination table, and ran out the TARDIS doors.

"Oi, where're you going?"

But she was gone… even more jeopardy-friendly than her Mum!


	47. Chapter 47

**The Doctor can't help but notice Rose's wardrobe malfunction, and steps in to help out.**

For a prompt from dwsmutfest, over on Tumblr: wardrobe malfunction.

I'm afraid, it never really got smutty, and I didn't manage to keep it to the 69 words preferred for the dwsmutfest quickies. But, I did keep it to 100 words, and you just have to imagine that this was just a bit of foreplay that developed into some very hot sexy-times for the two lovely idiots.

* * *

 **Untitled 47**

The Doctor's jaw dropped as Rose strolled into the console room. It wasn't just her tiny bikini top that had him looking… weeell, trying _not_ to look, to be honest. He tugged his ear. "Erm… your beach bag… seems to have untied your, erm…" He gestured to the dangling ribbon and the scrap of fabric that once covered Rose's breast.

Rose's face flushed as she fumbled to reposition the garment.

" _Don't!_ " Bravely stepping forward, he peeled the fabric completely away, replacing it with his hands. "This alright?"

"Yeah," she breathed, offering a shy, tongue-touched smile. "S'pose the beach can wait."


	48. Chapter 48

Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr: _thighs_. This went an entirely different way than I would have expected for this prompt: a quiet moment, captured for posterity.

Many thanks to MrsBertucci on AO3 for thinking of a title. I asked her to help me out before I realized I never, ever title my drabbles, but her title was so beautiful, I had to use it! So this one gets two titles, one of which is a complete misnomer. :D

WARNING: Baby!Fic; Tentoo x Rose

 **Rose took time to immortalize the small, precious moments; sketches of a life she had never conceived of living, but wouldn't dream of changing for the world.**

* * *

 **Untitled 48**

 **Moments Made Immortal**

Rose was tugged from slumber by soft murmurs from the nursery. Wrapping herself in her dressing gown, she stole from the bedroom and leaned against the nursery doorway to watch as the Doctor rocked their son back to sleep. She would never get enough of this sight: his fluid movements as he swayed across the floor, Wilfred safe in his arms; the soft light of love in his eyes; the tender smile that transformed his face.

Slipping back to the bedroom, she gathered her sketch pad and pencils, and returning to her quiet spot by the doorway, began to sketch.

-oOo-

She had always loved to draw, but had given it up in favour of a wannabe-rockstar boyfriend, too much clubbing, and a beans-on-toast life. Then, life with her Time Lord had always been too frenetic to sketch. Downtime had consisted of cuddles, shared reading, and tinkering with the TARDIS. She had fallen out of the habit of sketching, and was too busy being head-over-heels to miss it. During her early, anguished days in Pete's World, preoccupation of finding a way back to the Doctor smothered any time for the frivolities of art. Learning the intricacies temporal physics had consumed her.

-oOo-

It was during her time hopping from one dimension to the next, witnessing universes being consumed by the Darkness, that she began to draw again, desperate to recapture the last gasping snippets of beauty that remained in those doomed worlds. Photos snapped on her mobile as she waited for the dimension cannon to recharge had soon been replaced with her sketches, full of so much more beauty and raw emotion.

The images filled the walls of the Dimension Cannon room at Torchwood, poignant reminders of how much was at stake beyond her selfish desire to return to the Doctor's side.

-oOo-

Now with forever before her, she took time to immortalize the small, precious moments; sketches of a life she had never conceived of living, but wouldn't dream of changing for the world.

She recaptured chubby cheeks and soft curls; the Doctor's spiky bedhead; the curve of his long, gentle fingers cradling Wilfred's plump thighs; the look of unrestrained love suffusing his face.

The Doctor held the child long after he had fallen back asleep. Rose set her pad down, approaching him on tiptoe.

"Oh, Rose," he gazed at the bundle in his arms, "I never want this moment to end."


	49. Chapter 49

Written for the DWSmutfest Weekly Quickie drabble prompt: _the Big O_. Sorry, a week late, and I wasn't able to keep it to 69 words but… here's 100!

 **Summary: The Doctor doesn't like the description.**

* * *

 **Untitled (49)**

"But I mean, Rose, _the Big O!_ " the Doctor scoffed. "Bit of a rubbish description, that!"

Rose wriggled her hips. "Doc-toooor…" she whinged.

"Oh… sorry." He resumed plunging his fingers into her slick sex. "Honestly, the name doesn't do it justice, if you ask me." Responding to her mewls of pleasure, he circled her clit with his thumb, curling his fingers with each thrust.

Within seconds, her inner walls were throbbing around his fingers, and he watched in awe as her countenance suffused with rapture.

"You got a better name?" she gasped, bemused, a few moments later.

"Oh, yes! Gorgeous!"


	50. Chapter 50

Written for the DWSmutfest weekly quickie drabble prompt, _Boys (and girls) and their toys._ Also fulfils the Kink-o prompt, _Sonic Dildo_. Again… the 69 words eluded me. 100 again!

 **Summary: Excitement and danger, the need for silence, always turned her on.**

* * *

 **Untitled (50)**

The Doctor crouched, hiding from the guards in the tiny cupboard, spooning Rose as she hunkered between his knees, her arousal thick in the air. Excitement and danger, the need for silence, always turned her on.

He wasn't complaining.

Actually, he had even begun to up the ante. And she had started wearing short skirts, sans knickers.

He usually used his fingers, but today…

He activated his sonic, stroking it through her slick folds. Her breath stuttered as she struggled not to shout. As he swirled it around her clit, she shattered, her cries swallowed as his mouth enveloped hers.


	51. Chapter 51

A six verse drabble set after Journey's End. Rose is back travelling with the Doctor (no Tentoo in this imagining,) but when she sees the Doctor give an accomplished princess a hug, she isn't certain she's made the right decision in leaving Pete's World.

Written for the drabble prompt from TimePetalsPrompts over on Tumblr: _green_.

* * *

 **Untitled (51)**

Arms folded across her chest, Rose watched the Prindurian princess lean across the TARDIS console, flashing the Doctor a bright grin, and spouting a string of technical gibberish.

"Of course!" the Doctor exclaimed, leaping to join her at the monitor. "By modifying the super-hyperbolic interchange regulator to offset the… _blah, blah, blah_ …"

Rose understood only a fraction of the scientific language spilling from their lips, but she sure as hell recognized their body language as they met in a celebratory embrace, then pulled back to gaze with exhilaration into one another's eyes.

Heart aching and feeling forlorn, she walked away.

-oOo-

"Rose? You in here? Ah, there you are! Been looking all over for you. You wandered off."

Rose turned her back to him, refusing to let him see her tears.

"The TARDIS is good as new… weeell, better than, actually."

"S'good. What about the princess?"

"Oh, weeell, she's gone home. Couldn't come along. Shame, really. It's not every day I get to meet another expert in temporal physics and quantum mechanics."

"Yeah, real shame." Rose oozed sarcasm.

"Rose? You all right?" He sat down beside her.

"I'm fine," she grumbled.

"Rose…" a little smirk bowed his lips, "are you jealous?"

-oOo-

Rose rolled her eyes.

His smile widened. "You are! You're jealous! My very own green-eyed monster. And here I thought I was travelling with a human."

He picked up her hand, but she snatched it back, hurt and mortification tearing at her heart.

"C'mon, love." His expression softened. "We're all ready to go. Anywhere in space and time you like: a beach; a spa; shopping."

"Oh, sure," Rose lashed out, "all the places a chav like me might like, yeah? Wouldn't want to strain the stupid ape's brain."

The Doctor's face crumpled. "I just thought you could use a holiday."

-oOo-

"You _hugged_ her!" Rose sobbed.

He frowned. "Rose, I hug lots of people. One of the quirks of this regeneration."

"Not like _that_! That was _our_ hug… our _'we defeated the monsters'_ hug."

"Oh… sorry. But really, it was just a typical celebratory hug. It didn't mean anything."

She averted her eyes. "Those hugs always meant somethin' to me. Made me feel special. Were one of the things… when I was tryin' to get back to you… I thought it meant you... Never mind. Guess I was wrong. I shoulda gone back to the other universe with Mum."

"What? No!"

-oOo-

He leaped to his feet. "I'll have you know, Rose Tyler, that you and I have _always_ hugged _much_ more than was strictly necessary. Certainly _not_ just when we saved the day! And those hugs… weeell…"

Rose snuffled back fresh tears. "Yeah, right." Despondent, she shook her head. "Guess you're stuck with me… a stupid chav."

He knelt before her, tipping her chin. She reluctantly raised her eyes to his.

"Rose, you are nothing short of brilliant! Look what you did? You saved… the multiverse!"

"But I'll never be able to discuss temporal physics with you… not properly."

-oOo-

"Listen to me, precious girl. You may not have encyclopaedic knowledge, or eidetic memory, but you're my superior in _every_ other way. You make _me_ better."

Rose fought a smile. "Yeah?"

"Yes! And, I'm _not_ stuck. Wherever you are is where I'll always want to be."

Tears flowed over Rose's cheeks. "Can I have one of those hugs now?"

"Oh, yes!" He enfolded her in his embrace, hearts thrumming against her cheek. "And it's time I did better than that, love…" Leaning in, his lips melted against hers, and Rose finally understood: he was her home, and she was his.


	52. Chapter 52

And wasn't that just like the two of them, spectacularly defying the odds?

Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _being a mum._

* * *

 **Untitled (52)**

 _"_ _Weeell… it's only a very slight possibility. Genetic compatibility and all…"_ Those had been his exact words. And wasn't that just like the two of them, spectacularly defying the odds?

Rose heaved a shuddering breath, tears flooding over her cheeks. There'd been no end to the tears since she'd been stuck here, in Pete's World, forever divided from the Doctor.

Now she harboured this tiny, precious life within her; a life they had created together. Their child.

But he would never know. Even if he did, what good would it do, a universe away?

She had never felt so alone.


	53. Chapter 53

**Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr:** ** _eclipse_** **, and I accepted the challenge -** ** _using any prompt you like, write a one-sentence drabble._**

 **Please excuse the dodgy punctuation needed to make this work, but for what it's worth, MSWord didn't draw any of those hideous green squiggles under any of it! Ha!**

* * *

 **Untitled 53**

Gods and goddesses, she eclipses them all, those frail constructs of the imagination of mortals, for she is not a figment of the imagination, but a deity by her own hand, imperfectly real: the bringer of life; the deliverer of death; witness of all that is, all that was, all that ever could be, scattering words throughout space and time, a message to lead herself back to him, her divine intervention touching every aspect of his too-long life, offering him peace and an eternal home for his unworthy hearts, forever giving him one thing to believe in, believing in her.


	54. Chapter 54

**The Doctor compares the sensations.**

 **Written for a prompt from dwsmutfest: neck. Also inspired with the concept of a certain luxurious fabric after reading LizAnn's latest piece, Red Velvet, although this time it isn't the Doctor's clothing in question.**

 **I actually met the dwsmutfest drabble criterion of 69 words this time! First time ever! So proud! LOL**

* * *

 **Untitled (54)**

The Doctor ruts against the red velvet gown, the curve of Rose's arse firm beneath the luxurious fabric. Leaning in, he suckles her neck, just behind her ear, stray tendrils of hair tickling his lips and pheromones bursting over his tongue. With rough urgency, he bunches the skirt around her waist, and plunges into her sumptuous depths. Soft as the gown is, nothing can compare to Rose's silken embrace.


	55. Chapter 55

Inevitably, Rose discovers chinks in the Doctor's armour.

Written for a prompt from TimePetalsPrompts over on Tumblr: _the distinct smell and feel of leather._

* * *

 **Untitled (55)**

The leather beneath Rose's cheek is cool and impersonal, a shield designed to keep the universe at arm's length. Inevitably, she discovers chinks in the Doctor's armour, vulnerabilities exposed by flirty, tongue-tipped smiles and cheeky banter. She wriggles beneath the jacket, stepping through his defenses. Enveloped by the distinct scent of leather and time, she nestles against his thrumming hearts.

His body tenses, unyielding as his mantle of leather. Then, impossibly, he relents. His arms surround her, drawing her into his fortress, accepting her boundless love: reprieve from solitude, balm for his aching soul, protection no armour can possibly confer.


End file.
